The objects are to determine (1) prevalence of HTLV-III infection in non- drug-abusing prostitutes, (2) incidence of new infection in this population over 5 years, (3) presence of HTLV-III in blood and vaginal secretions and potential for transmission of infection and (4) which immunological parameters are predictive of disease in HTLV-III-positive women.